Never Again
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Based off the song never again. I really can't tell you more than that, but it's based off my MV on youtube, under the name singerstars... read and review please!
1. Part 1

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay_

"Oh Tommy This ring is beautiful!" Kat cried hugging him

It was a simple ring, nothing special but a birthday gift for Kat.

"Well I got it to match you" Tommy said with a smile

The word beautiful echoed in his mind, and then came Kim. Tommy shook his head and looked at Kat.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kat said hugging him and giving him a kiss, then laid back down on the bed in his arms.

* * *

"Face Kim, it's over" Aisha said in the phone to Kim

"But how can that be, he gave me no word about it." Kim asked crying

"Guys came be jerks like that" Aisha said "I just never thought Tommy would be like that"

"I never thought…" Kim was cut off by a sob "Are you sure?"

"Yeah him and Kat are like, joined at the hip. He even got her a beautiful ring for her birthday"

Kim let an angry grunt and threw the phone against the wall. Luckily it didn't break, she ran and picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry" Kim said knowing Aisha heard that

"Kim! You've got mail!" Sarah said coming into the room with a letter

"From who?" Kim asked

"Uh… Tommy Oliver" Sarah said with a smile knowing Tommy was Kim's boyfriend that Kim always talked about

"Throw it away" Kim said

"What?"

"Throw it away" Kim repeated

"Why? You love getting letters from him"

"Read it and throw it away"

Sarah opened the letter and read it to herself. Her smile washed away fast.

"Now throw it away" Kim said knowing what it said

"So how you going to deal now?" Aisha asked

"I don't know"

"If it was me I'd be pissed and wish bad things to happen"

"I would never wish bad things to them… I just don't wish them well" Kim said

"That's because you're too sweet" Aisha said with a smile

"I would've called him up and yelled at him" Sarah said putting in her two cents

Kim cried still

Sarah heard a ringing coming from Kim's room. She went to see Kim's phone ringing.

"Kim it's your cell"

"Hold on Aisha" Kim said grabbing the phone from Sarah. Kim saw it was Tommy, and answered it

"If you called to give me you're innocent answer about what you're doing I don't want to hear it." Kim said and hung up

"You didn't even let him explain" Sarah said

"He's probably sleeping with her" Kim muttered

"Aisha I got to go, I've got an interview and practice in Five minutes"

"Alright girl, be careful"

"Always am, later" Kim hung up the phone

* * *

"Hey guys" Tanya said as Tommy and Kat walked into the youth center

Kat smiled and sat down with Tanya while Tommy went off to the counter with Rocky and Adam.

"Wow, Kat, you're glowing…" Tanya commented

"I just the best birthday ever" Kat replied with sigh and a smile

"Have you talked to Kim?"

"No, should I?"

"I don't know, how did he break up with her?"

"I have no idea"

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
Don't say you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

"So you're enjoying you're time with Kat?" Adam asked

"Yeah, It's been great" Tommy said

"And you don't feel guilty about Kim?" Rocky asked

Tommy winced

"I guess not"

"And next up we'll be talking with our next hopeful for the Pan-Globals team, Kimberly Ann Hart"

"Guys look!" Rocky said with excitement "It's our little Kimmie"

"She's looks tired" Adam commented

"She does" Rocky replied "And sad" he added

'They're right she does look sad, all the light is gone from her eyes.'

"So Kimberly, are you excited to be on the team?"

"Oh yes, everyone has been amazing and welcomed me with opened arms" Kim said smiling "But my friend Sarah helped me through a lot of the practices, oh and my friends Aisha and Trini who live on the other side of the world. They've all been making sure I ace everything."

"Are you going to win?"

"Of course, I'm in it, to win it, or everything I left behind was not worth it"

"Any boyfriends?"

"Nope. None, so guys I'm free! Call me!" Kim smiled at the camera

Tommy closed his fist so tightly that it made nail marks in his palms. 'What am I mad about? I have Kat'

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned around and looked at Kat

"Yeah?"

"How did you break up with Kim?"

"Uh... through a letter…"

"A Letter?!?" Kat asked pretty outraged

"No I was kidding" Tommy said trying to save himself 'she'll believe me'

"Then how?"

"Over the phone it was the closet thing I could do since I couldn't go down there"

"Ok" Kat smiled and gave him a kiss

* * *

**This is a three chapter story just to let you know! So expect the next chapter either later today or tomorrow depending on my reviews that I get!**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers! that was my birthday wish (may 17th) and it didnt come true! sadly Also i dont own Kelly Clarkson's song Never Again... THIS ALSO GOES FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!

* * *

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

"You really did break up with her in a letter didn't you?" Kat asked Tommy a few days later

"Yeah I did, but it was that way she wouldn't do anything, like call you and make you upset. I did it for you"

"If you did it for me, then I believe you!" Kat said 'I think I will call Kim'

"Hello?" Kim asked answering her phone

"Hey Kim, it's Kat"

"Hello" Kim said voice turning cold

"I just want to apologize for the way Tommy did it, and I kind of was hoping to get you're blessing"

"You know what you'll end up being?" Kim asked

"What?"

"A trophy wife… he'll take care of you and all you're be is a pretty blonde stature wife. Oh, How cute."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah…" Kim sighed "Ignorance is bliss"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're day comes, and he's through with you…. Trust me he'll be through with you. You two will die together, but you're going to feel alone"

Kat didn't know what to say

"Kat, he wrote it in a letter. He couldn't say it to my face or even on the phone."

"I'm sorry Kim"

"Good luck" Kim said and hung up

And ran to the gym where she was practicing

"Guys I talked to Kimberly" Kat said

"How is she?" Rocky asked

"Uh she's fine…" Kat said

"That's great" Adam said

"Hey Kat, didn't you plan to meet Tanya at the mall?" Tommy asked

"Oh yeah, I should be going" Kat said with a laugh "Bye guys"

"bye" they said

Kat smiled got up from the table and walked to the exit.

"Tommy!" she heard someone giggle

Kat turned around and saw Tommy give a brunette girl a kiss

"_When you're day comes, and he's through with you…. Trust me he'll be through with you."_

Kim's word rang through Kats head

Kim ran to the horse, went over and fell on her back. It was the fifth time she fell that day

"Kim stop" Her coach said

"I missed"

"You've been missing all day, and you've been missing all week. Take a break"

"I don't need it, I need to work" Kim said

"You're burying yourself in this, and it's not healthy what's going on"

"Kim, there's something wrong I can tell… you're not able to focus."

Kim just starred at her

"Kim why can't you focus lately?" her coach asked

"Because of him…" Kim muttered

"Forget him" Sarah said coming over

"Forget…" Kim repeated 'sounds like a good idea she thought'

"And Kimberly Ann Hart wins the gold!" the announcer said

"YES!" Kim shouted and ran to give her coach a big hug before accepting the trophy

"Forgetting worked!" Kim yelled hugging Sarah

"He's not worth remembering!" Sarah yelled back hugging her friend

**Yeah I know short chapter! But the last chapter is next! It will up tomorrow… around…. Noon-ish! My final should be doing by then… all depends if I find a ride home… leave reviews!**

**BTW: you all you anti-tommy/kat… I'm the same way trust me! **

**And check out my music video to this, and all my others! Please comments to those! Username is singerstars**


	3. Part 3

_Disclimaer: I don't own the Rangers..._

* * *

**Sorry guys, i uploaded the wrong copy and best freind noticed when she was reading... it didnt save before i put it on here... So it has soo much grammer and spelling errors that makes me mad and it has so werid parts that i got out a while ago so im replacing it... Sorry again! Please comment!**_

* * *

_

Ten Years Later

"Tommy, come check this out!" Hayley shouted from the computer

"What is it?" Tommy asked coming to lo at the computer "Is that Kim?"

"Yeah it is" Hayley said

"What does it say?" Tommy asked

"It says "Kimberly Ann Hart in addition to being a famous gymnast is getting married""

"What? Getting married?"

"Yeah you know with a wedding"

"With the dress and the groom?"

"Tommy, yes."

"I'm going to the café" Tommy muttered got up and left

"Hey Dr. O" the teens said as he walked in

"Nothing" he muttered

"What's wrong?"

"An old girlfriend is getting married" he said

"Who?"

"Kimberly Hart"

"That hot gymnast?" Conner asked

"Yeah" Tommy

"Who broke up with who?" Kira asked

"I broke up with her"

"Why?" Conner asked

"I lost my way when she was in Florida, it was stupid and I did it"

"Well why don't you try and get her back?" Trent asked

"Yeah, she's in town" Ethan commented

"She is?"

"yeah for a competition, I read it on the internet this mourning"

"I still don't get why you would break up with a hot gymnast" Conner said

"I'm going to see her" Tommy said

"Door bell" Kim called out

"I'll get it" Sarah said

"No, I'll get it"

"What if it's Jason?" Sarah asked

"What if it is?"

"You are in focus now, and you're going to win this competition and you wont if you stay up all night… with him" Sarah winked

"Shut up" Kim said laughed and hit her

"I'm going upstairs and listening to music… I don't want to hear nothing"

"Thanks..." Kim said with a smile walking to the door

"Hey-" Kim said cheerfully then glared "What are you doing here?"

"Kim we need to talk" Tommy said

"Fine, come in and we'll talk"

Tommy and Kim walked into the living room

"How have you been?"

"Cut the crap… you want to talk let's talk."

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I should've never broken up with you"

"Well you did"

"But all I did was loose my way, but I found it again… I need you"

"So while you were sleeping with Kat thinking I wouldn't find out. That was that you simply loosing you're way?"

"Yes"

"I don't know how many people you've told that story. They might believe you. But I don't and never will. You did what you did in the cruelest manner. I was the last to know. Everyone on the team knew"

"You were gone I didn't know what to do"

"I bet you didn't… so you found comfort in Kat. I'm I bet it totally sucks for you now doesn't it. I would be the perfect trophy wife of all to show off to your friends. But I'm not. It must suck because you're constantly reminded of me because I'm all over TV and newspapers. But you deserve all you got."

"Kim, I really need you"

"Where's Kat?"

"She left me a while ago"

"Because you moved on and she saw it" Kim said

"Kim I love you"

"Tommy shut up! You don't know how everything affected me. I'm done with this, I'm done with you! I don't miss you anymore I'm not in love with you anymore"

"Kim I know you still love me, our love doesn't die that easily" Tommy said trying to kiss her, Kim pushed him away

"Yes it does. I don't want to kiss you away more."

"If you tried, you'd know that you love me, or would love me"

"Tommy, I'm getting married… never again will I love you. Now please leave" Kim said running up stairs

Tommy sighed and walked out of the house

The next day

Kim flipped off the balance beam and stuck it. She smiled as she put her arms up in the air. She looked to the side and saw her fiancée smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

Kim smiled and ran to hug her coach.

Her fiancée came up to her and gave her a kiss.

"That was perfect" He said in her ear

"That you, Jason" She said giving him a kiss

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
Don't say you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

"You ruined it for yourself Tommy" Hayley said as they watched Kimberly on screen

"Yeah I know. But I wish I had a second chance"

"Do you really?"

"I don't know…"

Tommy walked into Hayley's and saw the teens.

"Did you watch Kimberly yesterday?" Ethan asked "She was amazing!"

"Yeah, she was"

"Did you walk to her?" Kira asked

"Yeah, I was too late"

"Sorry Dr. O" They all said

"So Kimberly, how do you explain all you're success" came the loud noise of the TV

"Simple…" Kim said smiling at the camera

The rangers walked towards the TV. And saw Kim talking to a reporter

"I used two words that helped me through it all…"

"What were they?"

"Never Again"

"Do they mean something that you can explain?"

"Yeah, I even wrote a song" Kim smiled

"Will you play it for us?"

"Of course"

They handed Kim a guitar and she started singing Never Again. They all saw the passion on Kim's face. Especially when she sang the last two words.

_Never again_

"Never again"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of my Fanfic**

**I have many thoguths running through my head about this... i really liked how this turned out... I'm a total die hard Tommy/Kim fan but this song got to me... i guess ;p still Kelly Clarkson Rocks! lol**

**If you havent yet, check out my music video but please comment!**

**And check out my music video I'm With You... i'm finished with the fanfic and going to be posting it today! It's also a three part Fan Fic... just need check for spelling errors... but with this my music video is soo much better than the fanfic but that's just me looking down on my writting i need you people to tell me otherwise!**

**Youtube: Singerstars**

**Thanks for reading... Try P.S. I'm Still Not Over You if you haven't yet... smiles**


End file.
